Happily never after
by SilenaChase
Summary: The story starts after that Kol used Caroline to make Klaus jealous. Caroline started to fall for Kol, and she was heartbroken when she found out Kol was just using her. Klaus is out of town and he's looking for the cure so that he can use it on BOTH Elena and Katherine. Caroline calls to stop Klaus because she knows how much Kol cares about Kat and Care can't stand to see him hurt
1. Chapter 1

**The story starts after that Kol used Caroline to make Klaus jealous. Caroline started to fall for Kol, and she was heartbroken when she found out Kol was just using her. Klaus is out of town and he's looking for the cure so that he can use it on BOTH Elena and Katherine. Caroline calls to stop Klaus because she knows how much Kol cares about Katherine and Caroline can't stand to see Kol hurt. It will all unravel as the story goes. But this is all you need to get into the story. I will update soon. **

Caroline held the phone in her hand, quivering.

"I need you to make a deal with me." The other side of the line stayed quiet for a while.

"What kind of deal?" Klaus asked uncertainly.

"You can't kill Katherine…" A single tear rolled down Caroline's cheek. Klaus said a few words, but then he went quiet again.

"Okay, thanks." She looked at Kol with teary eyes. "He agreed."

Kol's worried expression turned into a smile and he took her hand. "Thank you Caroline."

Caroline didn't answer. She got up and started to walk away. Kol looked at her uncertain. "Uhm… Caroline?" No one answered, Caroline just continued to walk away. Kol ran after her worried.

The wind blew her hair into her face and she stopped and turned. "What?" The tears rolled down her cheek and she didn't even bother to try and hide them.

Kol looked at her holding back tears. "You said you wanted to remember."

"Yeah, I do," she sobbed.

He studied her carefully before looking her in the eyes and compelling her: "Remember all the things I compelled you to forget."

Caroline stared at him and in the second that she blinked then she got back all her memories. He looked at her expecting her to slap him.

"Uhm…" she muttered.

"So…?" he continued.

"I have to go." She didn't wait for him to say bye, she just ran off. He used his vampire speed to appear in front of her and stop her.

"Caroline," he muttered.

She whispered back: "I can't do this."

He raised his eyebrows. "Can't do what love?"

Instead of answering she pulled out a piece of wood from a nearby fence and held it toward her heart. Kol quickly pulled the piece of wood out off her hands and threw it away.

"Go away. Let me do this," she cried.

"No," Kol answered sternly.

"Why not?" The wind blew her hair away from her face.

"Because if I let you kill yourself then my brother will kill Katherine and this will all be for nothing."

"He won't. I made him promise not to kill Katherine no matter what." Her face glimmered in the light from the street-lamp above her.

He took a step toward her. "You don't know my brother like I do."

"He promised. He'll keep his promise," she cried. The wind calmed and her wavy hair settled on her shoulders.

Kol rolled his eyes impatiently. "You're naïve Caroline."

"I won't be much longer," she muttered to herself. She bent down and picked up a branch lying at her feet. Her eyes studied the branch with wonder. She took the branch in both her hands and looked at her chest, at the spot where she knew her heart was. Kol lost his patience and pulled the branch out off her hands. He swept her off her feet and ran with her home to the Mikaelsons mansion. Caroline kicked and screamed and tried to get out off Kol's arms, but he was much stronger. He carried her into Klaus' room.

She continued trying to get off his shoulders while yelling: "Please! Kol! I don't want to live!"

He threw her on the bed and growled at her. "Explain!" he ordered.

"Explain what?" She made a run for the door. Kol used his vampire speed again and blocked the door. Caroline quickly changed direction and ran for the window.

"Caroline," Kol shouted. She continued trying to open the window. Kol rolled his eyes at her before pushing her up against the wall and holding her there.

"Let me go!" she screamed.

"No. Now explain," he told her.

"No," she said confidently. He let go off her with one hand still holding her with the other and raised her chin forcing her to look at him.

"Stop fighting me," he compelled her. She immediately relaxed and stopped fighting. Then she screamed at Kol: " Stop compelling me."

"When you start to listen to me then I'll stop compelling you. It's as easy as that Caroline." He grabbed her arm and dragged her to the bed and forced her to sit. Caroline said nothing, she just cried.

"Why do you want to die?" He sat down next to her and looked her in the eyes.

"Because…" she started, but stopped. "You don't need to know. I won't tell you."

He looked at her surprised. "Yes I need to know, because I care about you."

"No you don't." More tears rolled down her cheek.

"Yes, I do. Otherwise you would be dead by now. But you're not. I do care Caroline."

"No." She refused to meet his eyes. "All you care about is Katherine. Katherine and her bitchy little games."

"I care about my family, I care about Katherine, and I care about _you_." He pointed his finger at her while saying _you_.

"No you don't. You're pretending to care about me because you're scared that Klaus will kill Katherine."

He rolled his eyes again. "Because you know exactly what I'm thinking, right?" he asked sarcastically.

_Yes_, Caroline thought to herself, but she didn't say anything.

Kol glanced at his phone and muttered to himself: "Why isn't my brother here when I need him?"

"Because he'd stop me," Caroline whispered.

"Yes. That's what I need him for." He smiled at her carefully.

"Shut up…" she muttered.

He started laughing and tried to shut up. Caroline just rolled her eyes and muttered quietly: "You can try to stop me, but eventually I will kill myself. So just stop trying to stop me."

He looked at her curiously. "Why do you want to die?"

"I'm not going to tell you," she said angrily.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm not going to tell you," she said angrily.

"Why won't you tell me?" Kol complained. Caroline stayed quiet for a long time.

"Because it won't change anything," she finally answered.

"I'll find out anyway," he smirked. He stared at her waiting for her to look at him, but she didn't.

"No you won't because I'll be dead." Caroline stood up and walked out the door angry. Kol ran behind her and grabbed her arm.

"Let me go," she said and tried to shake off his hand.

"No," he lifted her up on her shoulder and started to walk downstairs.

"Let me go," she yelled again. She tried hitting him in the back using all her strength, but Kol barely noticed it. He carried her down the stairs.

"Caroline! Stop that!" he said calmly.

"Stop what?" she growled at him.

"Trying to break free." He carried her to the couch and pulled her up on his lap. His arms were tight around her making sure she wouldn't run away. Caroline didn't even bother to try to free herself.

"If I make sure Katherine doesn't get hurt, will you let me kill myself?" she asked hopefully.

"No," he answered immediately.

"Why not?" She looked at him with her teary eyes. He looked at her sympathetically and started to wipe away her tears.

"Don't cry Caroline," he said it in a soothing voice, trying to calm her.

"Or else? Or else you'll kill me? Go ahead." She laughed sarcastically at her own joke. Kol smiled a little seeing her laugh, but he pulled himself together and turned serious again.

"I won't kill you. I would never."

"Please Kol! Please!" she begged. "Please," she continued.

Kol's voice turned soft and he talked slowly, making sure she paid attention. "Caroline love. I won't kill you." She looked up at him, but he could hardly see her eyes with all her hair in her face. He loosened one of his hands and brushed her hair out off her face. "Stop asking me to," he added.

"Why?" she cried. "Please. I'm begging you."

"I'm sorry love, but I have to do this." He lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him and then compelled her: "Why do you want to die Caroline?"

"I hate being a vampire." She stopped and took a few breaths before continuing. "It makes everything so much more emotional. When I get hurt it hurts so much worse. I can't take it anymore." She stopped and looked at Kol before saying the last thing. "…And it's all because of Katherine."

Kol didn't know what to say. He knew that Caroline was right. Katherine had turned Caroline and made her a vampire. It was Katherine's fault. He hugged her tightly and hoped that Klaus would come back in town soon. Caroline carefully removed Kol's hands from around her waist. She got up.

"Caroline. Wait!" He got up too. "You said you wanted 10 questions."

"Yeah… it doesn't matter." She shook her head and walked outside into the dark. The full moon outside was shining directly at Caroline, making her face light up. Kol ran after her.

"Yes it matters. I want to keep the deal." His eyes shimmered in the light from the moon.

"It's okay. You don't have to do this."

"Why did you want 10 questions and honest answers then?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Well you've forced the truth out of me lots of times and I wanted to do the same." She looked down clearly embarrassed.

"What would you ask?" he asked curious.

"I don't know," she replied quickly. They both knew it was a lie. Caroline had never been very good at lying.

"Caroline I know you're lying. The deal was that you help me save Katherine then I give you your memory back and answer 10 questions truthfully. I want to keep the deal." He didn't really want to answer the questions, he just wanted to know what she would ask.

"You've already answered the most important question." She looked down blushing and embarrassed.

"Which was?" He studied her curiously as if she was a girl he'd just met. She smiled at him.

"If you cared about me." Her hands were clammy and full off sweat.

"I do," he smiled.

"I know." She offered a last smile. "Can I do one last thing before I go kill myself?" She bit her lip nervously.

"Yeah…?" he answered uncertainly.

She took a few steps toward him. She looked at Kol's ruffled hair and smiled to herself. Kol walked towards her wondering what she was going to do. When Kol got close enough Caroline grabbed him then she got up on her toes and planted a kiss on his lips. His hands wrapped around her waist and he pulled her closer while kissing her passionately. She smiled slightly to herself and continued kissing. Kol gently bit her upper lip and looked into her eyes. She smiled and looked back at him.

"You really do care, don't you?" She said while they were kissing. The feeling of kissing him sent a warm feeling down Caroline's back.

"I do," he said. She kissed him again, and bit his lip slowly. He kissed her back with love. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the ground taking her in his arms. She smiled and started laughing. He smiled at her, seeing her laugh made him happy.

Suddenly she gave him a cold look and got down on her feet.

"What?" he asked worried.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you. I know you love Katherine," she took a step back.

"I do," he admitted. "But I love you too." He took a step toward her again. He lifted his hands and touched her cheek. He kissed her again. Slowly he moved his hands down to her neck.

"I'm sorry Caroline," he whispered.

"For wha…?" He snapped her neck and she fell to the ground unconscious.


End file.
